


What Would You Have Named Her?

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A missing scene between Faith and returning to Scotland. The Fraser's discuss what they would have named Faith, had she lived.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	What Would You Have Named Her?

“What would you have named her?” He finds me on the bow of the ship, early in the morning, as we return home to Scotland. Paris and her troubles seem far behind, geographically. But as close as our next heartbeat when it comes to our lost daughter. I place my hand over where she had lain for almost six months. He comes up behind me and adds his. “If the good Mother hadn't named her Faith.”

“It is a good question. We had only discussed boys names.”

“Aye. I was sure it was to be a lad. I guess every man wishes for a son at first. But, I would have loved her fiercely.”

“Daddy's little girl.” I was my father's princess. For five short years. Faith didn't even get that. Nor did her daddy. I rest back against him and look out over the endless ocean and then up at the eternal sky. She is up their, our Faith, with all of her grandparents. It's a comfort as well as an answer.

“Aye, she would have been. She is.”

“Julia Ellen Henrietta, after her grandparents. That is what I would have named her.”

“Perfect Sassanech.” We stand at the bow as the sun fully raises showing Scotland in the distance. Home.


End file.
